


Flower shops and creampuff stores

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, The ships aren't in the first chapter, but will be appearing eventually, coffee shop AU, ennotana - Freeform, flower shop au, future captain squad, my sister came up with the prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Story based off a prompt my sister came up with"I may work at a flower shop, but I can still kick your ass"All Yahaba wanted to do was go to work, not have to deal with a thief and a guy with blond hair and piercing gold eyes.





	Flower shops and creampuff stores

Yahaba was expecting to have a normal day. He was expecting to go to his classes, then go to work, then go home. He was  _Not_ expecting to have to deal with a fight while he was on duty.

Lets rewind this a little bit.

Yahaba Shigeru was in his second year of college, and Currently had a job at Green Leaf flowers, a flower shop run by him and four other people.

He was currently working his shift, with him working the cash register and Kenma tending to the flowers.

He heard the bell ring, showing that someone had just walked in, he looked up and said a polite "Hello.' before going back to what he was doing.

He had been counting up money, when he heard voices, clearly in an argument. He sighed, put the money back into the cash register, and went to see what was going on.

He found a man with blond hair, with black lines around his head and piercing gold eyes arguing with a man with brown hair.

"What's the problem?" Yahaba asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

The man with gold eyes pointed at the other guy, and said"He was trying to steal some of the flowers."

The man with brown hair thought it would be a good idea to make a run for it, bolting out the door.

"KENMA."Yahaba yelled while following the man."WATCH THE SHOP."

He heard footsteps behind him, but chose to ignore them to focus on following the man.

When he caught up to the man, he noticed that the blond man from before had followed them too, and currently had the brown haired man pinned against a wall.

"Jesus, put me down!All i took was a couple of Marigolds.I'll give them back, just let me go!"

The blond man let him go, and the other man gave Yahaba the Marigolds, before running off again.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have delt with him myself."Yahaba said with a slight frown.

"Yeah right, you work at a flower shop and look like a creampuff. What would you have done?"He said while eyeing him.

Yahaba narrowed his eyes."I may work at a flower shop,but I can still kick your ass."

Kyoutani raised his eye brows, but nodded anyway.

Yahaba turned around, and said"Now, I need to get back to the shop, Kenma won't watch it for long and I need to put these flowers back."

"Well, I needed to buy some flowers for decorations, so I could just buy those." the blond man said.

Yahaba nodded."That'll be 20$". He gave him the money, and went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Kyoutani walked back into Creampuff coffee, carrying the flowers.

"Did you get the flowers?" Kuroo said, walking up from behind the counter

 Kyoutani nodded, and held up the the bright Marigolds.

"Wow, didn't expect you to pick something so bright,go ahead and put them near the window."

 When Kyoutani put them by the window, Kuroo said"You know, those actually look pretty good. You should go tomorrow and get some more."

"Can you guy's hurry up and get back here? the rush is about to start."They heard Semi say.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the brown haired guy isn't a haikyuu character, just a random dude.


End file.
